1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device of a vehicle. Particularly, the present invention relates to a camera device of a vehicle, which includes two or more lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, vehicles contain and use image sensor-based cameras, and the cameras may be installed in the front, the back, or the like of a vehicle and may photograph images around the vehicle. The images may simply provide image information to a driver. However, through secondary analysis, the images may be used by being linked with various systems, which automatically control the driving of a vehicle or provide a driver with a warning.
The systems include an active cruise control (ACC) system, a lane change assistance system, a lane departure warning system, a forward collision warning (FCW) system, and a parking assistance system, or the like.
A lens used for a camera has a predetermined angle of field and a predetermined focal length, and an area photographed by the camera may be limited by the angle of field and the focal length. Accordingly, a system that obtains an image through a camera having a predetermined angle of field may have a predetermined limitation. For example, in the case of a camera that employs a lens with a narrow angle of field and a long focal length for photographing a long-distance image, the right-and-left width of a photographed area is narrow. A system that obtains an image through the camera may not normally recognize an object existing in the lateral side, which is a limitation of the system. As another example, in the case of a camera that employs a lens with a wide angle of field and a short focal length for photographing a wide right-and-left area, the forward length of the photographed area is short. A system that obtains an image through the camera may not normally recognize an object located at a long distance, which is a limitation of the system.